Pavel Chekov
thumb|Pavel Chekov in [[2293.]] Pavel Andreievich Chekov was a Human man, a career Starfleet officer in the 23rd and 24th centuries. One interesting note about Chekov's birth is the fact that his mother, Larisa Chekov was kept in suspended animation for several years during her pregnancy, after a colony ship she was traveling on was crippled by an ion storm. Captain Richard Robau of the rescued Larisa and Andrei Chekov in the year 2245, and she gave birth to Pavel a month later. Biography Chekov came from the nation-state of Russia on the planet Earth's Eurasian continents. He was very proud of his heritage, and joined Starfleet Academy based on his excellent education in the Russian collective school system. A command division officer candidate, Chekov was trained in a number of divisions to prepare him for a career as a field commanding officer. Chekov took the Kobayashi Maru test and destroyed his ship to escape capture, notably managing to destroy an entire Klingon armada lured too close to his ships antimatter blast. Chekov was reprimanded for violating regulations about purposely inflicting high casualties without reason. As a midshipman, Chekov was assigned to the Federation starship . He joined the ship's navigator crew, but also was being trained as a relief science officer. Graduated as an ensign, he was assigneed to the bridge as the vessel's primary navigator in 2267, at the age of 21. Chekov had a reputation as a know-it-all, frequently lecturing other crewmembers about Russian history. Working closely with helmsman Hikaru Sulu, the two men forged a close friendship and Chekov began to also work as the ship's tactical officer to make them a first-choice team for emergency situations, as Sulu was also the ship's weapons officer. After his tactical officer specialization, Chekov also was required to fill-in in the ship's depleted security department, and after a short department head training course at Starfleet Academy, Chekov was promoted to lieutenant and made ship security chief. When the vessel entered dock for refit, Chekov was somewhat disillusioned with the rigors of command and studied to become a full-time redshirt at the Starfleet Security School in Annapolis. He rejoined the crew as security chief and tactical officer when the ship was recommissioned. Chekov was promoted to lieutenant commander and made first officer of the , and was again promoted to full commander during that tour. When Khan Noonien Singh commandeered the Reliant, Chekov found himself rescued by his old crewmates, and remained attached to the Enterprise until the fateful mission where Admiral James T. Kirk ordered his crew to steal the ship and then destroyed the vessel. Chekov was briefly assigned to the while the Federation Council considered Kirk's crimes, but joined his crewmates in "exile" on Vulcan, awaiting extradition of their stolen Klingon bird-of-prey, the [[hMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]]. The crew was kept together and Chekov was made security chief and tactical officer of the . It was during this time that the position of navigator was being de-emphasized on Starfleet bridges, as most helmsman were able to program courses from their flight controller training, and Chekov's position on the bridge rarely included that function, but he continued to lead the security division, was relief science officer, and reconfigured his forward station for his role as ship operations manager. Chekov's changes to that stations' function became standard throughout Starfleet. After the Enterprise-A was retired, Chekov went on to command the and then, after the crash landing of that vessel, he took on a role as a fleet commander from his flagship aboard the . He was promoted to fleet admiral after many years of service, and took detached duty as a Starfleet Command troubleshooter as a reserve assignment. He remained on the active duty roster at Starfleet Headquarters until the later 24th century. Images captain Chekov at crashsite.jpg|Character image. pavel Chekov, 2293.jpg|Pavel Chekov in 2293. External Links category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel category:Starfleet cadets category:Starfleet midshipman category:Starfleet ensigns category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders category:Starfleet commanders category:Starfleet captains category:Starfleet admirals category:Starfleet fleet admirals category:Starfleet navigators category:Starfleet tactical personnel category:Starfleet tactical officers category:Starfleet security personnel category:Starfleet security officers category:Starfleet security chiefs category:Starfleet operations personnel